Various information processing apparatuses are today in widespread use. The information processing apparatuses are gaining various sophisticated functions. When information processing apparatuses are equipped with a large number of functions, various approaches are possible for starting a particular function of them. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a navigation device that provides a hierarchical menu screen. When a particular function is started in the navigation device, a user makes allowance for a category to which a desired function belongs in the hierarchical menu and then selects a plurality of categories or items. Patent Literature 2 discloses an information processing terminal that provides a home screen displaying a plurality of icons each of which has a function of a shortcut to a particular function.